Episode 10
EMPIRE Episode 10: Showdown Titan: I hope you're ready. Inferno: As long as you're my only opponent. Titan: Alright, but I do have to warn you, I won't go down easily. Inferno: I would really hope not. Titan: Alright, let's go. (he pulls out his sword) Inferno pulls out his sword and it collides with Titan's. It cracks Titan's sword, but doesn't break it. Titan (thinking): How could he crack my sword like that?! Inferno puts more force into the sword which then breaks the sword. Titan looks in shock at Inferno, wandering what just happened. Inferno slashes at Titan, hitting him in the chest. Titan is launched to the ground, holding his chest. Guard: I'm going to kill you! Inferno puts his sword on his back and punches Guard in the face. Guard: Agh, I'll kill you for that! Inferno: What a wide vocabulary. Guard rushes him a second time. Inferno: Haven't you learned anything! He moves out of the way and Guard runs into the tree behind Inferno. Titan: Guard, let it go. He's obviously the winner, but I will beat him eventually. The men go back to their ships. On the way out Titan and Echo say good luck to each other. Inferno: I can't stay too long, but I'll stay with you until these Admirals leave you alone. Echo: I'm glad, but you're too nice. Inferno: I protect my friends and that's why I'm doing this. Titan's group Titan: I need to beat that guy. Guard: I agree, he's a pain in my ass. Titan: He is very good, so I respect him, but I just feel so weak. I just think that I should have been able to last at least a little bit longer. Guard: Then we will fight him in the future when we get stronger. Titan: We will and hopefully we'll win next time. Echo's Group Echo: If I know Josh, he's thinking of a way to get back. Inferno: It's alright, even he can't beat me. Echo: I know, but he doesn't. The worst part is that we can't fight together. You and me fought great together back in Africa. Inferno: This bet is useless, you guys will never beat me in being wanted. Echo: That's obvious, but I still want to try. Inferno: Now that's the Tim that I know. Government Admiral Hanlon: President, we have a situation. President: What is it? Hanlon: Masterson has been killed in battle. President: What! (his hands bang on the desk) Hanlon: He was beaten by a man that called himself Inferno. President: Get more info on this guy. Hanlon: Yes, sir! Titan's group Guard: Sir, we have a ship coming. Titan: How big? Guard: The ship is pretty small, should be easy to beat. Titan: Let me see the binoculars. (Guard hands them to him) Guard: What do you see? Titan: More than one ship. Guard: How many? Titan: A little over sixty. Guard: Are you serious?! Titan: Dead serious. We have to act fast. Guard: I'll prepare the storm. Titan (thinking): This may actually give me a challenge. Echo's group Echo: Do you see those ships? Inferno: Yea, but where are they going? Echo: They're headed for Titan! To be continued...